


Ice Cream Sundaes

by Vchanny



Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Curious Kitten, Gen, Humor, Kunzite doesn't want to talk about it, Uncle Kunzy, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: Another week, another cheerupemofic! This week, well, actually, last week *cough*Imaterribleperson*cough*, I was prompted by Jupiter Eternal, and the prompt was Ice Cream Sundae; Diana/Kunzite.I hope it isn't too vague?
Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	Ice Cream Sundaes

“What are you doing?” an innocent voice rang out as Kunzite set the carton of ice cream on the marble counter top. 

He wasn’t startled, not much rattled him these days, not after dying and being reincarnated, only to die and be resurrected again, but he was surprised to find anyone else in the kitchens this time of day. He looked around, not seeing anyone, but the sound of soft paws crossing the floor led his eyes to the stools across the counter from him, and some laborious huffing revealed the tiny Mauan princess perched in front of him, wide innocent eyes looking at all the items he’d procured for his task. “Oh, hello, Diana. I’m just, um, making something for Lady Venus. Can I help you with something?”

“No thank you.” She examined the ingredients, curiosity flashing across her rose colored eyes. “What are you making?”

“An ice cream sundae.”

Her tiny head cocked to the side, perplexed. “Why?”

Kunzite cleared his throat, and gathered a few more ingredients from the cabinets. “She, erm, isn’t feeling well.”

Her nose twitched. “Wouldn’t soup be better? I can retrieve Jupiter-mama for us.”

He reached over and scratched her tiny chin. “That won’t be necessary, but thank you.”

“But what kind of sickness is cured by chocolate ice cream?” she continued.

Kunzite resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, a bad habit he’d picked up when something uncomfortable arose. Luckily, he’d spent enough time babysitting Small Lady, that he was used to a million unnecessary questions. Instead, he scooped the ice cream into the bowl and garnished it with all her favorite toppings. He even put a dab of whipped cream on a saucer for the feline princess, who’d stared at him expectantly as he ignored her question.

“What’s wrong with Venus-mama?” she asked, cleaning the drops of cream from her whiskers, having absolutely not been distracted enough by his offering.

“She has a tummy ache.”

“Won’t ice cream make it worse? Small Lady isn’t allowed sweets when her tummy hurts.”

“It’s--” he searched for an appropriate explanation. “It’s a special tummy ache.” He began putting items away, hoping that answer would do. Kids didn’t need elaborate responses. The shorter the better was his philosophy. 

“Well…” she began. “I have a tummy ache, too. Can I have more cream?”

After pondering a moment, Kunzite saw an opening to end this questioning and reached for the can of whipped cream, putting a bit more on her saucer. “I think that’ll do.” And he hoped it would, because he was definitely not prepared for this subject. 

It would be a few days later, when Small Lady and her tiny guardian started asking for ice cream to cure a tummy ache, that Kunzite regretted what he’d said. “But Uncle Kunzite said!” caused a raised brow from the thunder senshi, and a sly look from his lover, causing the slightest reddening of his cheeks and a desire to flee the kitchen once more.


End file.
